Mine
by Peanut61654
Summary: AU. Luffy is dating Nami and Zoro knows that the woman isn't right for his friend. OOCness, Fluff, Zolu, One shot


**So I just wanted to write this! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Inspiration was "You Belong With Me" By Taylor Swift**

XXX

It was a normal Tuesday night, Zoro had invited Luffy over to hang out like they usually did every night. The green haired teen was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. Luffy on the other hand was laying on his belly on the ground, a cell phone pressed his ear. The raven had a frown on his face as he listened to the shouting of his girlfriend Nami.

"Nami..I'm sorry~" The raven whined to the woman on the other end of the call. Despite the sincerity in his voice, the male just got yelled at some more.

Zoro huffed a little as he leaned back into the couch. Every time he hung out with Luffy his bitch of a girlfriend had to call. The male scowled, knowing the orange haired woman was the reason for Luffy's sudden lack of...well being Luffy. The normally cheery teen was now worried about keeping his relationship together. Zoro had been against Nami from the beginning.. She knew nothing about Luffy like he did and she hated everything the raven male did. Though the biggest reason he was against the girl was because he knew Luffy would be better off with him.

Zoro sighed, thinking about the crush he had on his best friend. It started off small and got bigger as time went on. The male just couldn't help but fall in love with everything that was the raven haired male.

"Zoro?" Luffy called out, snapping the man out of his thoughts.

"Huh..? Sorry." He mumbled, making Luffy giggle.

"I thought you fell asleep again!" The raven exclaimed, standing up and putting his straw hat on his head. The boy plopped on the couch next to Zoro, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box next to the moss head's feet.

Zoro watched Luffy eat with slight amusement. The raven stuffed a bunch of the slices into his mouth before trying to talk, sending chunks flying out of his mouth. "Nammphi is maphd at meh agaimph!"

Zoro deciphered that muffled sentence as 'That witch is mad at me again!' The green haired man rolled his eyes, grabbing the last slice before Luffy could take it. "Why is she mad this time?" He asked, taking a bit.

Luffy frowned, swallowing the food, leaving crumbs behind. "I don't know..I think I said something wrong." The raven replied, rubbing the back of his head before grabbing a soda off the coffee table.

"You should just.." Zoro stopped what he was about to say..knowing Luffy would never dump Nami.

"Just what?" Luffy asked, blinking at his friend before chugging the contents of the soda can.

"Never mind..you wanna watch the movie now?" The green haired man muttered, completely avoiding the questions.

"Yes~!" Luffy cheered, jumping up and down.

Zoro smiled as he got up to put the disk in.

XXX

The night went on and soon Luffy had to leave before his older brother Ace yelled at him for staying out to late. Zoro waved goodbye to his crush, shutting the door to his apartment. The green haired teen sighed, wanting so badly to tell the raven his feelings but he felt that it would ruin their relationship if he said anything. The male waved it off, going into his room and grabbing his music player. He put in the ear buds, blasting a song that Luffy loved and that Nami hated.

XXX

The next day, Zoro had decided to take Luffy to the park. The raven was excited like a child as they neared the place. The green haired man smiled at the other male, loving how childish was. They kept walking and Zoro couldn't help but think of how perfect it felt..it felt like it was supposed to be just the two of them. 'Nami isn't supposed to be with him..He's mine..' The teen thought with a small smile though he knew Luffy would never realize it. After awhile, Zoro stopped at a park bench, making Luffy sit down next to him.

The pair began to talk about various things, laughing about thing that had happened awhile ago when they were hanging out with their group of friends.

"Sanji called you Moss head!" Luffy giggled, finding the insult funny.

Zoro scoffed but chuckled as well. "I am going to kick that love cook's ass one day." He commented, making Luffy laugh a little harder.

"I would love to see that!" The raven announced.

'This is so nice...' Zoro thought with a soft smile. The man looked at his friend's lips, wishing badly to lean over and steal them...

XXX

The day passed quickly, too fast for Zoro's liking. The green haired male was at home and it was pretty late at night. He yawned, guessing it was a good idea to head to bed. He got up to head to his bedroom before hearing the sound of knocking at his door. The male frowned, wondering who it could be. 'It better not be Curly brow!' Zoro thought with a huff as he opened the door to see Luffy who looked close to tears.

"Luffy?" Zoro questioned, frowning at the other.

"Hey Zoro." Luffy replied with an obviously forced smile.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

Luffy sat down on the couch, pulling his straw hat down a little.

"So what happened?" Zoro muttered, knowing something was up. The green haired teen sat next to his crush, looking at him with worry.

"Nami got really mad and we got into a big fight." Luffy whispered. "She broke up with me."

Zoro didn't know whether to cheer or to feel bad for Luffy. The teen knew Nami meant a lot of him..even though she was a witch. The male put his hand on Luffy's shoulder, not sure what to say.

"At least you know Hancock won't kill her now.." Zoro commented, making Luffy chuckle.

"Yeah.." The raven said, the frown returning to his face.

"Don't be sad." Was all Zoro mustered which didn't seem to help his friend much.

"Why shouldn't I be sad? She loved me and now I feel so..empty." Luffy replied in a soft voice.

"I know someone who loves you more than Nami ever could." Zoro blurted out, slapping himself mentally for letting it slip.

Luffy blinked at his friend. "Really..? Who..?

Zoro cursed under his breath, opening his mouth to dismiss the questions but instead he said. "Me."

Luffy stared at his friend for a while, silence enveloping the room. Zoro's eyes widened in slight terror, guessing he messed up big time.

Luffy smiled a little after a while. "I..like you too. I liked you before I dated Nami. I dated her because I thought you didn't like me lik-"

Zoro stopped Luffy mid-sentence, kissing him gently and pulling him close. The male pulled away slightly before whispering, "I'm so glad..I love you Luffy."

"I love you too Zoro~"

XXX

**Did you like it? Review and Favorite please!**


End file.
